References in other media
This is a list of references to Winnie the Pooh and friends in outside media. Movies ''Bee Movie'' Released October 28, 2007. Because bees have sued the human race and won, all honey has to be returned to the bees. At one point, a man spies Pooh and Piglet eating honey and Barry tells him to "take him out" with a tranquilizer dart. ''Monsters, Inc. Released November 2, 2001. At one point, when Sulley is in the locker room with Boo, she puts on a worker hat and says "I Tigger". TV Shows ''Cheers The workmen initiate a work slow-down. After that Sam, thinks they have to up the bribe ante, but again Rebecca refuses. As such, Rebecca suggests building a back entrance to the bar from the alley. During that work, Norm gets stuck between the iron bars in the back window. They call in the police to get him unstuck. They also compare Norm's situation to Winnie the Pooh when he got stuck in Rabbit’s hole. ''Children in Need'' Pooh’s design is used for the new version of Pudsey that was made in 2006 after the original one from 1986 was scrapped. Pooh is also one of the mascots of Children in Need who interact with children with disabilities based on reading and speech challenges. ''The Colbert Report'' Aired October 3, 2011. Colbert talks about the controversy surrounding the name of Rick Perry’s family hunting camp called "Niggerhead". Since Colbert can’t say the slur on the air, he resorts to using charades to spell the word out to the viewer. At one point, he makes a "sounds like" gesture with his ear and points to a picture of Tigger. Detention Aired September 3, 2000. Duncan suffers a nightmare about the loss of his yo-yo, and the first shot of it is reminiscent of the "Heffalumps and Woozles" parody sequence from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Dragon Tales In the episode "Very Berry" (aired June 5, 2001), Ord gets stuck in a hole after eating too many dragonberries, prompting Max to tell him a story "about a bear who got stuck in a hole after eating too much honey" in order to get him out, referencing Winnie the Pooh. ''Family Guy'' In "Holy Crap" (aired September 30, 1999), Stewie is reading the Bible and is amazed by the violent text, saying "You won’t find that in Winnie-the-Pooh". Chris, who has become constipated over a misunderstanding, tells him "Don’t say 'poo'". In the episode "Road to the North Pole" (aired December 12, 2010), Stewie tells Brian that he has a negative attitude like Eeyore, which leads to a cutaway gag in which Pooh asks why Eeyore is always gloomy. He replies "I have a nail in my anus". Pooh was voiced by Will Ryan in that scene. In "Joe's Revenge" (aired November 18, 2012), while the Peter and his friends are in Mexico, he tries to sell ceramic Pooh dolls at the border. In "Saturated Fat Guy" (aired March 19, 2017), Peter compares himself to Winnie the Pooh after gaining a lot of weight and getting stuck in his food truck. A cutaway then shows up featuring Pooh getting stuck in Rabbit's hole, suggesting to Rabbit that he shouldn't push from behind with his fist, although he is told not to worry about it. ''MAD'' In the sketch "MAD vs. Wild" (aired October 25, 2010), a running gag consists of Man vs. Wild host Bear Grylls being mauled by Pooh, who acts like a real bear. The sketch "Pooh Grit" (aired May 16, 2011) takes the Pooh characters and puts them into the roles of the characters from the film True Grit. The sketch "Fast Hive" (aired September 19, 2011) has Pooh recruiting characters from the film Fast Five to help find some honey. The sketch "Adjustment Burro" (aired September 27, 2012) has Eeyore falling in love with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character Twilight Sparkle, only for other cartoon donkeys to try and stop him a la The Adjustment Bureau. The sketch "Frankenwinnie" (aired October 25, 2012) has Pooh get ripped in half and brought back to life by Christopher Robin, much like the film Frankenweenie. ''Pinky and the Brain'' The episode "The Megalomaniacal Adventures of Brainie the Poo" (aired February 7, 1998) is a parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The Brain plays the title role, with Pinky playing "Pinklet". The other Pooh characters are "played" by other pop culture figures, with a parody of Tigger named "Jagger" (a caricature of Mick Jagger), a parody of Eeyore called "Algore" (a caricature of Al Gore) and Christopher Walken in the Christopher Robin role. ''Robot Chicken'' In the episode "Poisoned by Relatives" (aired October 7, 2012), Pooh is featured as a contestant on the game show The Fattest Fat Loser (a parody of The Biggest Loser). At one point, Pooh says that Eeyore had "lost his long battle with depression" and hung himself with his tail. ''Saturday Night Live'' In the sketch "Brain Busters" (aired April 5, 2003), a black game show host (played by Bernie Mac), tired of the apparently racist comments of his contestants, decides to give one of them the final question in the category of General Knowledge. He asks "Who is Winnie the Pooh’s feline friend?", and as the contestant is about to answer, a "Please Stand By" screen appears before going back to the show. The host is now attacking the contestant, who is yelling "I meant to say 'Tigger' with a 'T'!". ''The Simpsons'' In the episode "Waverly Hills, 9-0-2-1-D'oh" (aired May 3, 2009), Homer and Marge modify their love pad into a child-style room to trick an apartment inspector. At one point, they flip a wine poster to reveal a picture of Tigger and place a Pooh doll on the shelf. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' In the episode "Fields of Honey" (aired November 2, 1990), Babs Bunny asks Hamton about a cartoon character named Honey. Hamton, thinking Babs is talking about the food, says that "Winnie the Pooh has a problem with it". Category:Miscellaneous Category:Stubs Category:Stub